Sweet Talk
by Eunhacii
Summary: Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi adalah dua pimpinan divisi marketing. Namjoon si mulut manis dan Yoongi si mulut pedas. hanya Namjoon seorang yang bisa bertahan dengan perkataan Yoongi. namun suatu hari Yoongi terpaksa harus bisa berbicara 'manis'. bagaimana Yoongi melakukannya? Pair: NamGi


**Sweet Talk**

Story By: Eunhacii / Secii

Cast: Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

"Apa kinerjamu selalu seperti ini?" tatapan tajam menghujam tepat kepada salah satu karyawan yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan itu

"Kalau tidak bisa bekerja lebih baik tak usah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Park Sunghyo"

"Ma-maafkan saya…" karyawan bernama Sunghyo itu menunduk-nunduk memohon maaf tetapi si pemilik tatapan tajam hanya memandangi dengan dingin. Tidak menaruh simpati maupun belas kasihan terhadap karyawan wanitanya.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau wanita Sunghyo. Yang aku inginkan adalah profesionalitas! Perusahaan ini memiliki nama yang besar! Setidakaknya kau sadar kau bekerja dimana!" karyawan bernama Sunghyo itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sang pemilik tatapan itu melemparkan berkas yang diberikan Sunghyo.

"Perbaiki laporan itu setelah jam makan siang ini berakhir. Jika telat aku tidak bisa menjamin kehadiranmu lagi besok di perusahaan ini" dengan terburu Sunghyo segera membereskan berkas-berkas itu dan terbirit keluar ruangan ketuanya yang bernamakan Min Yoongi.

-#-#-#-

"Kau memarahi anak buahmu lagi?" Yoongi melirik kearah sumber suara yang sepertinya mengajak dia berbicara

"Masalahmu?"

"Tidak… tapi setidaknya kau harus memperlakukan anak buahmu dengan baik"

"Aku tidak butuh berguru padamu, aku tahu apa yang divisiku butuhkan Kim Namjoon" sumber suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Kim Namjoon hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan pedas dari Yoongi

"Ayolah hyung, kau bisa membuat divisi HRD kebingungan karena tiap tahun banyak karyawan yang mengundurkan diri"

"Harusnya orang-orang bodoh itu paham jika dunia kerja itu tidak mudah. Kalau memang banyak yang keluar setidaknya aku membantu HRD untuk menyeleksi karyawan yang tidak kompeten" Namjoon terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda dengan umur yang berbeda juga. Yoongi satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Namjoon dan keduanya adalah pemimpin team marketing. Jika ditanya mengenai umur keduanya bisa dikatakan pria yang hebat. Namjoon baru berusia 24 tahun dan Yoongi 25 tahun. Umur yang amat muda untuk bisa memimpin suatu divisi.

"Seperti biasa. Pedas untuk kesekian kalinya"

"Kau sudah tahu sifatku seperti ini, kenapa pula kau memberi komentar?"

"Baiklah baiklah…sebaiknya kita pergi keruangan Hoseok sajangnim. Bukannya kita ada rapat?"

"Ya…kita memang ada rapat. Sebaiknya kita bergegas"

"Okay."

-#-#-#-

"Jadi…perkembangan produk kita sejauh ini masih bisa diterima masyarakat?"

Semua kepala diruangan itu mengangguk untuk menajawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Senyum puas tercetak di mulut Hoseok dan kemudian ia membuka-buka folder-folder yang ada di depannya. Kemudian ia terhenti ketika teringat sesuatu

"Ah…ya benar. Satu bulan lagi perusahaan utama akan mengunjungi kita. Mereka ingin mengecek bagaimana kita sebagai perusahaan cabang bekerja dan sepertinya untuk bulan depan saya tak dapat menyambut kedatangan perusahaan utama" semua kepala itu menoleh kearash Hoseok, memperhatikan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan. Nanjoon dan Yoongi turut memperhatikan Sajangnim mereka

"Maka dari itu saya akan menunjuk pengganti saya. Menurut laporan kalian semua. Terutama bagian marketing. Divisi yang dipimpin oleh Min Yoongi memperoleh penjualan yang banyak. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Yoongi-ssi" semua orang di ruangan itu memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Yoongi, tak terkecuali Namjoon yang memberikan tepuk tangan yang paling meriah. Yoongi masih terkejut atas penunjukan yang secara tiba-tiba itu dan menatap bingung sekelilingnya

"Bagaimana Yoongi-ssi? Apa kau keberatan?"

"A-Ah…tidak sajangnim. Ini sebuah kehormatan yang besar untuk saya"

"Baiklah…kalau begitu kau siapkan presentasi dan mini tour mengelilingi perusahaan ini"

"Baik…" Yoongi mengangguk. Dari luar dia Nampak biasa saja. Terlihat tenang dan terhormat mendapat tanggung jawab yang besar. Tetapi sejujurnya ia merasa takut dan cemas.

Rapat itu berakhir menyisakan Yoongi dan Namjoon di ruangan itu yang masih sibuk bercakap-cakap soal pekerjaan mereka

"Jadi hyung…bagaimana perasaanmu? Itu tanggung jawab yang besar" Namjoon menagangkat topic rapat hari ini. Mengenai Yoongi yang ditunjuk secara mendadak oleh sajangnim mereka

"Namjoon…kau tahu aku bukan tipe yang ramah, dan kau tahu betul aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi dengan orang baru. Omonganku kadang kasar…bagaimana aku bisa memandu orang-orang dari perusahaan utama?"

"Ayolah hyung, waktumu masih sebulan. Kau bisa berlatih terlebih dahulu"

"Dengan siapa?" Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Sejauh ini tidak ada orang yang tahan dengan mulut pedas Yoongi kecuali dia. Jadi bagaimana?

"Bagaima kalau denganku?"

"Denganmu?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang menilai

"Ya…denganku, sejauh ini hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan mulut pedasmu. Tapi membantumu tentu tidak akan mudah dan sepertinya aku butuh imbalan"

"Benar juga, alasanmu masuk akal. Imbalan? Baiklah karena di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang kau dapat dengan cara cuma-cuma. Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Kita lihat nanti… tapi aku berjanji bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang dapat berbicara manis dalam sebulan"

"Baiklah. Aku memang butuh itu.

-RnR-

A/N: Yeay back with NamGi! pertama-tama maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam management perkantorannya. belum baca mengenai management perkantoran dengan baik sih huhu ;;

kalau ada yang salah mohon dibetulkan!

saranghae! *aegyo*


End file.
